Jaymison Morrison
by Turtlerose555
Summary: After Sonic publicly dumps her, Amy decides that the only way to get a fresh start is in college. At orientation, she meets a hedgehog named Jaymison Morrison who just so happens to be every girl's dream guy and just the one she wants. However, the relationship they develop is strained by Amy's ties to Sonic. And what will happen when Sonic becomes jealous and wants her back?
1. Chapter 1

She shouldn't be here. Crying her eyes out. In the arms of Shadow. She just shouldn't. Everything was going great. What in the world happened? Why, just why, did this happen?

Take every negative emotional pain you've ever felt, multiply it by infinity, and that's exactly how Amy Rose was feeling.

-(_Five hours earlier_)-

The final bell rang as school let out for the day. Amy leaned against the Blue Blur's locker, awaiting her lovely boyfriend to come so that they could maybe go out to eat later. Hopefully he was doing fine; he had been dodging and avoiding her for the past three days. Perhaps something he was going through and he couldn't tell her about it. She sighed as Rouge popped by her side with Knuckles.

"Heeyyy, Ames," Knuckles greeted as he and Rouge leaned against the lockers to get out of the way of chattering students.

"Hey, you guys," she greeted less enthusiastically, "How was y'alls day?"

"Stressful as usual," Rouge huffed while Knuckles nodded in agreement, "Forever waiting to graduate."

"Only one more month," Amy pointed out with a smirk.

"Man where's Sonic at," Knuckles asked looking around, "We're supposed to grab some pizza and then head to the paintball arena."

"I don't know...and I think he's mad at me..."

"Whaaa...what makes you think that girlie?"

"He's ben avoiding me lately. He doesn't return my calls, answer my texts, or even acknowledge me on social media. And in public, he avoids me and if we are together, he won't hold my hand or he'll try and get away. I just don't get it..."

"Maybe he's going through something?"

"Maybe..."

Shadow came around the corner at them. "I just saw your little boyfriend."

"Really?"

"He appeared upset over something."

Just then, Sonic came around, an annoyed expression plastered on his face. He moved Amy out of the way of his locker so that he could open it.

"Well hello to you too, Mr. Grumpy."

"Mmmm," was all he said as he grabbed his stuff out of his locker.

"Sonic? Are you okay? Why aren't you-"

"I'm _fine_," he cut her off roughly as he glared at her before shutting his locker.

"Well why are you avoiding me?"

He began walking away without answering her. "Sonic!" She reached out for his arm and held on tight so that he couldn't jerk away so easily. "Sonic!" He whipped around and stared at her. "What?"

"Sonic! What the hell is your problem?"

"Okay you wanna know what my problem is," Sonic said, his voice raising as he became more aggravated, "MY PROBLEM IS YOU."

At this point, everyone in the hallway stopped and stared at the scene. Was this really happening? Was the high reigning power couple about to fall?

"S-Sonic...what do you mean-"

"You're annoying as shit, I don't get any alone time, and you're the clingiest being on the face of the planet!"

"Well lately you've been avoiding me, so I had to check up on you!"

"That should tell you something! I don't like you anymore, okay?! I don't! I thought this could've been worked out between us, but obviously not, okay? Obviously not."

"Sonic?" Amy's voice was low and cracking as tears filled up her eyes. "What exactly are you saying..."

"Arggh don't you understand what's happening? This is it. It's over between us. I'm breaking up with you. We're through Amy Rose. We're through."

He turned quick on his heel and left the building. Everyone stood in pure shock. What in the actual hell had just happened?

"Amy..." Rouge reached for her, but Amy moved out of her grasp.

"No, don't bother me," she choked out as the tears fell freely from her face. She bent down to grab her stuff.

"If you need me-"

"No, please," Amy whispered, "Just...no..."

She held her bag close to her as she ran down the hallway and out of the building, tears streaming from her face. Rouge looked at Shadow with a pleading look. He nodded and followed the pink hedgehog.

* * *

Amy curled up in her bed, her quills messy and eyes red and puffy. She sniffled as she reached for the box of tissues on her night stand to blow out her nose. Around her floor were smashed picture frames of her and Sonic. That goddamn bastard. How dare he! She looked over and saw a picture on her nightstand of her and Sonic sometime before they went out. She picked it up stared at it. Quite suddenly, she screamed out and threw the picture onto the ground hard, sending shards of glass across the floor.

There was a soft knock on her bedroom door. "Amy?" came the voice of her mother from the other side. "Amy?"

"Go away, mom," she sniffled out.

"Amy, please..."

Amy didn't answer that time, and after a few moments of silence, the door opened slowly as Mrs. Rose made her way inside. She sat down beside Amy on the side where Amy's back was facing her. She rubbed her back.

"How you holding up, hun?"

"How do you think?"

"I know, I know. And honey, heartbreaks hurt sometimes when you have an attachment to the person-"

"Mom, he was _the one_. We finally end up together and then out of the blue, he dumps me."

"Boys tend to be a bit ruthless and heartless at times, but I'm sure that he had good intentions-"

Amy shot upwards and stared at her mother with wide eyes as tears threatened to fall once more. "HE BROKE UP WITH ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE, MOM! IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL! I WAS _HUMILIATED_!"

She went back down as her body convulsed in more sobs. Mrs. Rose was at a lost for words. Just then, the doorbell rang. Mrs. Rose got up to answer it then came back to stand at the door entrance.

"Amy, there's someone here to see you."

"If it's Rouge, Cream, or even Tails, tell them to go away."

"Actually, it's neither."

"Then who-"

Amy sat up at this, interested to see who her visitor was. Mrs. Rose back away and a black hedgehog surfaced in her room. Amy looked at him in surprise.

"Sh-Shadow?"

"Hi."

"What are you..._doing_ here?"

"I can tell you're in shock, Pinky. I'd be too."

She sat up higher as he sat on the edge of her bed. They sat in silence, Amy staring at him in absolute shock while Shadow looked around the room.

"Nice room you got here."

"Uh, thanks?"

He turned to look at her. "Pinky, answer me this. Are you okay?"

She sighed. "I'm okay, Shad."

He seemed unconvinced. "Answer me truthfully: Are you okay?"

She was about to answer, but paused as she felt her throat tighten and tears welling up in her eyes.

"...N-No..."

And quite suddenly, she was all over Shadow, crying her eyes out. Shadow sat there still and let Amy's tears fall on him. Her body jerked with each cry. Shadow caressed her quills with his hand in an effort to calm her down.

"Now, I know I'm ruthless and savage at times," Shadow said in a low calming voice, "But what Blue did to you, now _that_ was pure savagery."

"Do you k-know what could've b-been the reason why?"

"Actually no. Normally he would tell me things but this time I didn't even forsee this coming. Not to be mushy because that's not my style and we all know this, but you and Blue balanced each other out."

"Two and a half y-years. I gave him two and a half years of my life, and how does he thank me? By breaking up with me in front of the whole school. Huh. Classic Sonic. Always looking for a way to cause a fucking s-scene."

"Mark my words, Pinky," Shadow said as Amy's crying got louder and out of control, "I'll kick Blue's ass before graduation if it's the last thing I do."

"Shad you don't have to do that."

"Trust me. I do."

Amy giggled through her sobs as she wrapped her arms around Shadow. Out of instinct, he wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently back and forth.

"S-Shadow?"

"Hmmm?"

"How are you such a great comforter? Normally you're always so negative and non-touchy."

"Mmmm...Maria used to cry often, so I did this to comfort her."

"Oh..."

"...Yeah..."

They sat there on the bed, rocking back and forth in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Two awkward days later found the squadron at another lunch period. An awkward lunch period at that. They sat at the table, awkwardly looking at each other. Have you or one of your friends ever dated someone within the squad and then once the break up happens, the whole group feels not only awkward and weird about the situation but there's the feeling that you have to pick a side? That's exactly what was going on.

The squadron sat at their circle lunch table like normal but ate in a painfully awkward silence. Eyes darted around the circle as everyone but Sonic and Amy snuck looks at one another, trying to decide how to start up a conversation. Anything was better than the awkward silence. Finally, Silver bravely decided that he was the one to start up the conversation.

"So guys...um...how was everybody's day so far?"

Blaze, Knuckles, and Shadow shook their heads; Silver decides to be the one to break the silence and _that's_ the first thing to come out of his mouth?

"Pretty good."

"Amazing."

"Mrs. Mitchell gave me a C- on my English report."

"Could be better."

"This food forever sucks."

"Great I guess..."

"...Mmmm..."

"...Mmmm..."

The silence quickly returned. Shadow kicked Silver's leg under the table. Silver suppressed his yelp as he looked up at Shadow. He in turn mouthed the word "Really?" Silver mouthed back at him "I didn't know what else to say!" Rouge shook her hand at them and then cleared her throat.

"So Amy, would you like to come to mall with me later?"

Amy's eyes darted to Sonic to see his reaction; he merely stayed down and ate his food, giving her the clear to say her answer without fear.

"Um...sure thing, Rouge."

"I'll join you too, babe," Knuckles said.

At this response, Sonic slowly looked up at Knuckles with a look that flat out said 'Oh no you won't.'

"On second thought, I just remembered I have a lot of stats homework that needs to get done tonight."

"Sonic and I are catching a movie tonight," Silver piped up, "Anyone wanna join?"

"I'll come along," Blaze started, but just then Amy whipped her head at her and stared her with a pleading look. "On second thought, I guess I'll just join Rouge and Amy on their exhibition to the mall. Who knows, maybe I'll find some cute treasures from Victoria's Secret."

Everyone nodded, reluctantly agreeing to their plans. Amy moved her head and for a split second she met Sonic's gaze and they held for a few seconds. His grassy green eyes were empty and angry. Slightly frightened, Amy shook the gaze and looked back down. He hated her. As if it couldn't come any sooner, the bell rang to dismiss them to their next class of the day. The group got up and went on their separate ways, uttering their byes until the end of the school day. Sonic and Amy were the last ones to leave the table. Amy looked at Sonic, who was busy getting his stuff to go to class.

"S-See you later?"

Sonic stared her down with a cold look that made her wish she never spoke those words.

"Hmph. Don't count on it," He scoffed before dumping his tray in the trash and heading off to his class. Amy shook with sadness and regret before sniffling her way to her next class.

* * *

The bell rang ending the period. There was only one class left before the day was over with. Knuckles waited outside of Rouge's English class so that he could walk her to her last class. She greeted him with a hug before lacing her hands with his.

"What are we gonna do about this situation?"

"Sonic and Amy?"

"Yeah..."

"It sucks. Sonic won't even let me go to the mall with you. Like why?"

"It's because I'll be with Amy. Don't you see what he's playing at?"

"What?"

"He's making us pick sides without saying so. He wants the boys to back him up."

"Whatever. I still wanna hang with you at the mall. Fuck my stats homework."

Rouge chuckled. "Well you're welcome to join me, Blaze and Ames later if you can get away."

"Haha, that's alright with me."

They kissed briefly before parting ways as Rouge walked into her class. Knuckles turned around the corner, but as soon as he did, he came face to face with Sonic.

"S-S-Sonic!"

"What did I say at lunch, Knuckles?"

"W-W-Well, you had said, uh-"

"I told you that you can't hang out with Rouge tonight, did I not?"

"Well you didn't actually say it, ya know."

"But I most definitely implied it."

At this point, Knuckles started getting annoyed. "Listen, Speedy, you can't tell me that I can't hang out with my own girlfriend, okay? Let's get that fact straight."

He made to walk around, but Sonic stopped him in his tracks, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and shoved him into the wall roughly. Knuckles was a few inches taller than Sonic and stronger too, but at that moment something was stirring inside Sonic that made him gather the power of Satan and made him much more stronger than Knuckles.

"Listen here, Knucklehead. Due to circumstances, you will _not _be hanging out with Rouge tonight. You have a lot of stats homework to do. Got it?"

Knuckles only nodded fervently before Sonic let him go and walked off. Knuckles shook his head as he walked into his stats class. He will _not_ be hanging with Rouge tonight. He had a lot of stats homework to do.

* * *

And that's how it was for the whole entity of a while. Awkwardness and not really truly being able to hang out with each other. A week later during the study hall period found Silver against the lockers with Blaze and Rouge. They all darted their heads around as if they were hoping to not get caught by someone.

"You guys, this whole thing is getting ridiculous," Blaze started off.

"I know," Rouge agreed. "Sonic is starting to get on my last damn nerve."

"You know what sucks more?" Silver added. "Not being able to hang out as couples. I mean look at us right now; you two are mines and Knuckles' girlfriends, and we're practically not even allowed to hang out with you guys! Sonic's always like 'Nope you can't' like what the fuck is this even?!"

"You know what this is though," Rouge said, "It's his way of making us choose sides. The reason he won't let you boys hang out with us is because he's convinced that we'll make you side with Amy and thus turn on him. He doesn't care about what the girls do, but he most definitely wants the boys to back him up."

"But I don't want us to have to pick sides," Blaze groaned, "I just want us to be back to normal instead of being thrown into this silent war between Sonic and Amy that we're not even a part of! It's even getting to the point where I'm afraid to socialize with the boys because I fear that Sonic is lurking nearby, eavesdropping to make sure I'm not persuading you guys to 'turn on him', per se."

"We gotta take him down," Silver said with a realization, "That's just it. We got no choice but to take him down."

"Hey guys!"

Silver looked over the girls' heads as Rouge and Blaze spun around. Speak of the devil, there was Sonic, walking down the hallway in an unusually cheery mood. The three of them stood straight up in a panic; what was Sonic doing down this hallway? Normally he was always either in the gym playing basketball or in the library during study hall.

"Uh, h-hey , Sonic," Silver greeted as Sonic paused in front of them. In a last minute panic, he ducked behind Blaze and pushed her forward in a sacrifice movement. "Please don't be mad!"

Blaze grunted as she was shoved forward and whipped her head back to glare at Silver. How _dare_ he sacrifice her to the devil.

"I'm not mad," Sonic said as he looked at them, "Why should I be?"

The three of them stared at him incredulously. What in the world? "Uh, because Silver is in the presence of me...?"

"Ohhh _thaatt_. I'm not mad anymore."

"Bish whet?"

Sonic shrugged. "I'm not mad," He said simply. "Feel free to be all lovey dovey."

"So just for the record," Silver said as he came from behind Blaze and stood in front of the girls, "You're _sure_ you're not mad?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"Uh-huh."

"100% all good?"

"Yup."

Silver looked back at the girls who only shook their heads at him in shock; this was a complete turnabout.

"Um...well...okay then."

"Cool. See you guys later!"

Sonic waved at them before continuing down the hallway. Silver, Blaze, and Rouge stared at him in disbelief. What was _that_ all about?

* * *

"Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"You mean to tell me that Blue was like that?"

"Mmmm-hmmm."

It was after school, and Rouge and Shadow were leaned up against their cars in the busy parking lot. Rouge wanted to relay the information to Shadow in person before going to the salon to get her hair done. Shadow shook his head.

"You're lying."

"Nope, no lies."

"So Blue's not mad anymore at you couples?"

"Nope. When he confronted us in the hallway today in the hallway, he was hella happy. And it was like Silver and Blaze together didn't even affect him like it has been for the past week."

Shadow unlocked his car and got in to start it. He rolled down the window and stuck his head out.

"I don't like the sound of this, Rouge."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it: Blue and Pinky break up, things are super awkward for all of us, and then a week later he's happy as shit and not mad anymore and acting like everything's all good?"

He started to reverse out of his spot but then stuck out his head out one last time.

"I'm not saying it straight up, because I know you figure out things out fast. Plus, you and I think exactly alike even though I can do it slightly faster than you. So when it hits you in the next couple of seconds as I pull out of here, you'll know the truth I'm getting at."

He rolled up the window and drove off to join the line of cars leaving the school parking lot. Rouge got in her car and sat there to think about what had just conspired. After about thirty seconds had passed, her eyes widened larger than dinner plates as she came to the realization of Sonic's actions and pieced together what Shadow was getting at.

There was another girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Did Sonic really have another girl already? Did he actually do the unthinkable - _cheat_ on Amy?

Fast forward a bit. It was graduation day and Shadow and Rouge were carpooling together to the school where all the graduates would be bussed over to the Station Square Performance Arena; it was all prepped for the 2:00 graduation ceremony of the Emerald High Warriors. Tails, Cream, and Charmy would be sitting in the audience rooting them on; Tails still had another year to go before he too would be walking the stage while Cream and Charmy had two.

The scenery passed before them as Shadow drove on. He still couldn't get over the fact that Sonic had another girl on the side, even though it's been about three weeks since his and Amy's break up. At this point, everyone in the group knew that Sonic had a new girlfriend already and had accepted it as reality, but Shadow and Rouge were the only ones smart enough to deduce that Sonic had in fact been cheating on Amy with his new girl. How long had the affair been going on? They didn't know for sure, but it most likely had been quite some time.

Shadow turned into the parking lot, avoiding the multitudes of high school graduates walking into the building. He pulled into the first open parking space he could find and put the car into park. The duo stepped out of the car, both stretching as they did so.

"You ready for this day, Shads?" Rouge asked cheerily.

"Since Freshman year," Shadow replied as he opened up the trunk and passed Rouge her cap and gown while he grabbed his. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a small picture of Maria, and placed it inside of his cap. "This day couldn't have come fast enough."

"Well it's finally here," Rouge said excitedly as she tossed her cap a short ways into the air and then caught it, "Finally. Ooh, let me straighten your tie."

They stopped walking as she reached out to fix his tie. As she did so, Shadow took a look around the premises. The parking lot was filled with excited graduating seniors just mere hours away from receiving their diplomas and closing the book on one part of their lives while opening another book to begin the next part. The boys had emerald green cap and gowns with a white tassel for the cap while the girls had white cap and gowns with a green tassel. They didn't have to wear the cap and gown until they got to the arena but they most definitely needed to have them. Everyone was dressed in Sunday-best semi casual clothing for their special day. Those who were not would be sent home to change and might not get to walk.

After Rouge finished fussing with Shadow's tie, the duo walked inside together and made their way to the gym. The gym was packed with people forming together in their circle of friends as they took endless selfies and group pictures to upload them onto Instagram and Twitter under the caption of **#GraduationDay2K14**. Rouge held on to Shadow's arm as he cut a path for them through the mass of bodies.

"I found Pinky," Shadow yelled over the mob of voices.

"Where?"

"Over there!"

He pointed ahead of him and Rouge averted her head so that she could see where he was pointing. Amy was posted up against the wall keeping to herself, her gaze looking elsewhere. Shadow and Rouge made their way towards her.

"What's good, Pinky?"

"It makes me sick to look, but I can't help it," she said in a low voice, not even looking in his direction.

Shadow and Rouge followed her gaze and saw where she was staring at; Sonic was chatting animatedly with a group of people while he was all over Sally Acorn, pausing every so often to play with her hands or sneak a kiss. Rouge glowered at them before turning back.

"Don't worry about them, Ames. You are _way_ better for him than her. Besides, Sonic-"

"Ahem." Shadow cleared his throat abruptly before Rouge could continue. Now was not the time and place to inform Amy of her ex's philandering. This was too special of a day for that.

"Well if I'm _way_ better than you say, Rouge, then how come Sally's the one with him, and not me?"

Before Rouge could say anything, the crowd closest to them parted as Knuckles, Silver, and Blaze made their way towards the three.

"There you guys are," Knuckles remarked as he stood next to Rouge and kissed her forehead, "How come you guys are over here by the wall?"

"We were trying to get Pinky out of her low," Shadow replied as Amy bowed her head, looking as if she was ready to cry.

Blaze moved forward and cupped Amy's chin, bringing her head up so that Amy was looking her in the eyes.

"Please don't cry Ames. Runny eyeliner and mascara is _not_ a good look for any girl, I'm telling you. Plus, today is graduation day. It's about getting our diplomas and celebrating the fact that we don't have to come back to this hell hole that we call high school."

Amy sniffled a bit and nodded, holding her head high and containing the tears that threatened to fall. Blaze was right; today was about getting her high school diploma, not moping over her ex boyfriend and his new girlfriend. Just then, a megaphone siren was blasted to silence the crowd. Everyone turned to face the entrance to the gym doors that led outside where their Principal and multiple APs were standing.

"Alright graduates," Principal Howard shouted to the mass of students, "It's time to board the busses to the arena. The APs are holding a number 1-12 which corresponds to the bus you will ride. Please line up behind an AP according to your bus number."

The mass of students separated themselves into twelve lines behind the APs. After the shuffling was over, The AP with line one lead them outside to the buses. After everyone had boarded and a final roll call was taken upon each bus, the doors closed and the busses rolled out of the parking lot. Amy sat on her bus, looking out of the window as buildings and city life passed by. She tried to keep her mind off of Sonic, but to no avail.

"Hey."

She turned her head and found Shadow there in the seat next to her. She scooted over close to the window so that Shadow could hop next to her.

"Pinky, cheer up."

"I just can't."

"You have to. It's a big day."

"I know, I know. But it's just...I don't know."

Shadow put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. After about a twenty minute ride, the buses pulled up into the giant arena. Everyone got out of the busses and lined up in their groups to go inside the vicinity. They sat in their chairs in alphabetical order in one of the back rooms. Principal Howard blew a whistle to silent the large herd.

"Alright graduates, this is Mr. Valencia." He gestured to a middle aged man beside him at the podium. "He will be announcing your names on stage. If you need to do a name check to make sure he's pronouncing your name right, please line up in front of his podium. Also, if you were in National Honors Society and/or are graduating with honors, please come up to get your cords and stoles."

More shuffling took place as people got up to stand in one of the two lines. Amy, Blaze, and Shadow stood together to receive their cords and stoles; Blaze and Amy were graduating Magna cum Laude while Shadow was graduating Summa cum Laude. The Senior video was playing and everyone watched and laughed while shuffling took place. After everyone seemed to figure things out, they were finally all seated and the video came to an end. The graduates grew quiet as Principal Howard stood before them once more.

"Seniors, you have come a long way to see this day. And now here we are. You about to enter the stage in two separate entrances, that's why there's two groups. Now, there are people in attendance, please do _not_ act like a fool as you walk across the stage to receive your diplomas. You are still representing this school for the next few hours. Now that that's settled, let's go out there and graduate. Back row please rise and the APs will lead you to the stage."

The graduates cheered as the back rows on both sides stood up first and were lead out of the room. Row by row, they were led out towards the stage. A couple of seconds later, the 'Pomp and Circumstance' theme song began to play over the intercom in the stage room as the audience stood up clapping and cheering for their children. Amy caught sight of her own parents hopping up and down and waving. She also found Tails, Cream, and Charmy whistling and hollering. The auditorium was packed as families made more noise when their own children came to view. Finally, the song ended, and the graduates remained standing. The head of the district stood at the podium.

"Please remain standing as the ROTC presents the flags and the Senior choir students sing our National Anthem."

Four ROTC members came in from the left entrance. The outer two were holding rifles while the inner two were holding flags, once holding the American flag and the other holding the Pennsylvania flag. After they made their movements and held forward their rifles, the choir began to sing The Star Spangled Banner. Men in the audience removed their hats and everyone stood with their hands over their chest as the few choir kids began to sing. After the song was over, the ROTC members turned and marched off the other side of the stage. The head of the district spoke once more.

"You may now be seated."

He stepped down as everyone in the audience and on stage sat down. The choir kids got off of their risers and sat down with the other graduates. Amy found Shadow in the mist of it all and smiled at him. Shadow sported a small, warm, sincere smile back at her, which was extremely rare for him and made Amy feel all warm inside. The shuffling died down as Principal Howard made his way to the podium.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the commencement ceremony of the Emerald High School Senior Class of 2014!"

* * *

Three and a half hours and 618 names later, all the graduates were outside of the arena meeting up with their friends and family members as they held up their diplomas, the new special treasure. Amy was overfilled with emotion as her family was all over her. Her mom hugged her and swung her around.

"Oh Amy! We are _extremely_ proud of you!"

"My little Amy Rose," her dad said with his voice cracking, "All grown up and about to leave me for college!"

Amy laughed as she was finally released from her mother's grasp. "I'm gonna go see if I can find Rouge and Blaze!"

"You do that sweetie! We'll try to follow! I have to take pictures of you guys!"

Amy tried to get through the sea of people; the vicinity was literally _overfilling_ with people as graduates were still trying to find their families. That meant that there was no point in leaving now as traffic was starting to back up in the parking lot for those trying to leave. After about ten minutes of sifting through the ocean, Amy finally came into near collision with Blaze and Silver.

"Found you guys!"

"Amy! Can you stay with us?" Silver shouted over the noise, "We can't find our families!"

"Well I have to anyways! My mom was trying to follow but I think she got lost!"

"Well let's stay together here," Blaze suggested, "So we don't separate."

Just then, Shadow stumbled upon them, followed by Rouge and Knuckles.

"Here you guys are!" Knuckles shouted.

"Wait, Silver," Rouge directed at him, "Can't you lift us up in the air?"

"Yeah! Just hold on a second!"

Silver closed his eyes and concentrated on his psychokinesis powers. In a few moments, they were floating upwards above the crowd. Silver stopped them once they were about twenty feet above them but maintained the focus to make sure no one fell.

"So how do you guys feel about today?"

"I'm literally breathing sighs of relief," Shadow said, "No more high school."

"Amen to that," Blaze said as everyone else in the group agreed.

"Anyone know who's having their grad parties coming up?"

Amy thought on it. "Um, I know Vector is having his next week, Bunnie is having hers on Wednesday-"

"Isn't Sonic's own tomorrow?" Knuckles cut in.

"Yeah," Rouge confirmed, "It's at his beach house at Dalton's Cove."

"I won't be fading it," Amy said in a flat out voice. "I refuse to go knowing that _she_ will be there."

"Amy, c'mooonnnn," Silver begged, "You know that events that take place at Dalton's Cove are amazing, and you're always the life of the party!"

"If she doesn't want to attend Blue's party, she doesn't have to," Shadow said gruffly.

"I'm _not_ going," Amy said firmly.

"Hey guys!"

The group looked down and saw Sonic waving up to them, Sally at his side. Silver sighed, going against Amy's silent wishes, and brought the pair up into the sky with them. The rest of them bunched up to make room for Sonic and Sally.

"So guys," Sonic started, "You're all coming to my grad party at Dalton's Cove, right?"

"Yeah, it'll be fuuunnnnn!" Sally ended on a sing-song voice.

There were murmurs of agreements as the group said yes. Amy remained silent, and Sonic looked directly at her.

"Ames? You comin'?"

"I-I don't know," she lied, "I have some other stuff to take care of and-"

"Pretty please, Ames? Pleeeaasseee? I really want my best friend there. Please?"

Amy had to keep herself from scoffing; she found it extremely funny and rather insulting that after all that went down between them in the past month, Sonic had the audacity to refer to her as his 'best friend'.

"Please Amy? You're always the life of the party."

"Um...well...oh fine, I'll be there tomorrow night."

"Yeeesss! Thank you _so_ much."

Amy noticed that there was a weird twinkle in his eye as he looked at her, like the one that used to be there when they dated. Amy blinked a couple of times and looked at him again. The twinkle was gone. It was too good to be true.

"Amy Rose and friends!"

They all looked down and noticed Tails and Cream waving at them, with all of their families behind them. Silver concentrated and settled them down at a good space that didn't have as much people so that the families can greet them.

"Alright everyone group up in a good pose!" Mrs. Rose said.

They bunched up in awkward funny poses as flashes from cameras and phones went off. They all kept continuously changing positions from the never ending pictures.

"Mom, how much longer?" Amy asked through clenched teeth. "I don't think my mouth can hold a smile much longer."

"Alright, alright. Let's do some small group ones then."

They broke off the giant group and went into pairs and trios. Amy posed with Tails and Cheese, then pictures with them individually. She got pictures with Rouge and Blaze, Blaze and Knuckles, a couple with Silver, and she specifically requested that her mother get a lot of her and Shadow. Just as Amy seemed about done with pictures, Mrs. Rose stopped her.

"Wait Amy! We need to get some of you and Sonic together! Sonic come here!"

"Mom," Amy groaned silently as she shot a desperate look to her mother. Mrs. Rose countered with a defiant look. Amy closed her eyes in defeat as she stood next to Sonic. He put his arm around her, not noticing the twitch that began in her eye. Both sets of parents and families gathered to take pictures of the once-perfect couple.

"Smile for the cameras!"

Sonic flashed a grin with his signature thumbs-up pose. Amy shrugged and sported a sincere smile with her hand thrown up in a deuces pose. She decided it wouldn't kill to take a few pictures with her now ex-boyfriend/somewhat best friend. Besides, it's not like she'll be dwelling over him while she's away in college...right?

* * *

Amy stood in front of the mirror in her room finishing up applying the mascara to her lashes. She blinked a couple of times to make sure her makeup was on point. She still had no clue as to why she was going to this party. She should've just said no. Why did Sonic even ask her to go when he was only going to be all over Sally?

_Because you're the life of the party, Rose_.

She wore a black spaghetti strap tank top, a short white skirt, and her black vans. She tied her quills back into a high ponytail, leaving a small section down as side bangs. She wore her bikini underneath so that she could take a swim on the beach front. Her phone vibrated on the dresser and she picked it up.

**-Blaze: We bees outsides**

**-Lol ok :)**

Amy grabbed her small purse and phone and went down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm not here!"

"Okay sweetie, have fun! And say hi to Sonic for me!"

Amy walked out the door and made her way down the driveway to Blaze's Audi convertible with Blaze at the wheel, Cream sitting shotgun, and Rouge in the back.

"There she is, ladies and gentlemen, Amy Rose!"

The girls made catcalls and whistled at her causing her to blush and giggle. She climbed over and sat down with Rouge.

"To Dalton's Cove!" Rouge shouted.

The girls hollered as Blaze put the gear into drive mode and rode off in the late afternoon atmosphere. Cream put on the radio and Charlie XCX's voice blasted through the air.

_"I'm so fancy! You already know! I'm in the fast lane! From LA to Tokyo!"_

Amy and Rouge cheered as they stood up in the back seat, bracing the backs of Blaze and Cream's chairs as the wind blew through their fur and quills. They shouted the song into the air without a care in the world.

"I SAID 'BABY, I DO THIS, I THOUGHT THAT YOU KNEW THIS!' CAN'T STAND NO HATERS AND HONEST, THE TRUTH IS AND MY FLOW RETARDED, THEY SPEAK IT DEPART IT, SWAGGER ON SUPER, I CAN'T SHOP AT NO DEPARTMENT BETTER GET MY MONEY ON TIME, IF THEY NOT MONEY, DECLINE, AND SWEAR I MEANT THAT THERE SO MUCH THAT THEY GIVE THAT LINE A REWIND SO I GET MY MONEY ON TIME, IF THEY NOT MONEY, DECLINE, I JUST CAN'T WORRY 'BOUT NO HATERS GOTTA STAY ON MY GRIND, NOW TELL ME WHO DAT, WHO DAT? THAT DO DAT, DO DAT? PUT MY PAPER OVER ALL, I THOUGHT YOU KNEW DAT, YOU DAT! I BE THE I-G-G-Y, PUT MY NAME IN BOLD, I BEEN WORKING, I'M UP HERE WITH SOME CHANGE TO THROW!"

They laughed hard as the wind blew on their faces.

"Look Rouge!" Amy laughed. "I can fly!"

She spread out her arms to get the soaring sensation. Rouge lost her breath.

"Nah, Ames! _This_ is flying!"

She began flapping her wings and did circles in the air as she kept up with the car. The girls laughed as the ride continued, enjoying each other's company.

_"Trash the hotel! Let's get drunk on the minibar! Make the phone call! Feels so good getting what I want! Yeah, keep turning it up, chandelier swinging we don't give a fuck! Film star, yeah I'm deluxe! Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch! Ow (ow-ow-ow-ow...)!"_

The girls waved their arms in the air to the beat of the song. They were practically having their own little party in the car.

"So who's going swimming?" Blaze asked. "I brought my bathing suit."

"I most definitely am," Amy said.

"So am I," Cream added.

"I might," Rouge said, "I'm still debating.

"You totally should," Blaze said.

"Plus Dalton's Cove is a super cool atmosphere at night," Amy added.

"I suppose I'll see about it. Hey, how much longer we got until we get to Sonic's beach house? Knuckles just texted me asking where we at."

"We got about twenty more minutes," Blaze said looking at the clock; it was 5:45. The party had started at 5:00.

_"Who dat, who dat? I-G-G-Y! That do dat, do dat? I-G-G-Y! Who dat, who dat? I-G-G-Y! B-B-B-Bloow-o-o-ooww-o-o-ow-ow-ow!"_

"You gonna be the life of the party, Amy?" Cream whipped around to face her.

"Haha Cream, if that's what you guys want me to be, then the life of the party I shall be!"

"And what if Mr. Ex-boyfriend Sonic takes notice or does something against it?"

Amy threw her head in her lap as she silently chuckled. She lifted back up and looked at Cream with a sly smile on her face.

"And who, might I ask, is this Sonic the Hedgehog person?"

"Alright Ames!" The girls cheered as Rouge shook Amy back and forth in the back seat.

"Hang on girls," Blaze yelled as she gripped the steering wheel, "Cause here we go!"

Blaze stepped on the gas and took off down the freeway and the girls screamed like there was no tomorrow.

_"B-B-B-Bloow-o-o-ooww-o-o-ow-ow-ow!"_

* * *

Dalton's Cove was a private beach front property with a few condos and beach houses. The living settlements were hidden within the trees and wooded area, and there was a path in the woods that led out to a wide hill which sloped downwards into the beach. The sand was perfectly white and the ocean water was a pure blue. It was no wonder that Sonic's parents rented a beach house here; it was the perfect getaway for a quiet vacation away from society. But for tonight, it would be everything _but_ quiet.

Blaze had exited off the freeway and drove down a small side road that had nothing but trees. She then turned off on a small dirt road that lead down to the cove. There were a cluster of cars parked where the dirt road ended so she pulled up next to one of them.

"Well, here we are girls," Blaze said, "Time to party like the future college students we were destined to be!"

They whooped as they grabbed their stuff from the car. Blaze pressed a button to pull back the top part of the convertible and then locked the car. They walked towards the beach front chatting animatedly with each other. The party was already in full swing; people were swimming in the water, two sand volleyball nets were set up and there were people playing, and there were people relaxing in the sand. Vector and Espio had set up a grill and were grilling hot dogs, burgers, steak, and salmon. Inside the house was a different story. The music was blasting as people went wild and danced on the countertops and tables, grinded on each other, and went all out ballistic. There were video games hooked up in the next room as people played Just Dance or Call of Duty.

The girls walked weaved their way through wild party goers as they tried to find the boys. People bumped into them without apologizing, which annoyed Rouge at best. While they walked, Amy ran smack-dab into a body.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

"Oh. There you are, Pinky."

Amy's eyes shot up as she looked up at Shadow. The hedgehog's face was indifferent, but Amy was happy to see him nonetheless.

"Shadow!"

She jumped towards him and hugged him. She wasn't expecting a hug back but it shocked her when she felt one arm come around her back. She smiled up at him.

"Hey Shads," Rouge greeted, "Where are the other boy toys?"

"Over by the minibar. We've had a couple of drinks."

"Oooh! Is the selection good?"

"Ehh. The stuff for me is weak. Then again, I can hold my liquor very well. I personally think that the only really good one is the Russian Vodka, but it's a bit too strong. I took one shot and within minutes I was seeing double vision."

Shadow led the girls to the minibar, cutting a path through the party animals to the minibar by the kitchen. There, Silver and Tails were laughing as Knuckles was imitating something. The group stumbled upon them.

"And here comes the giirrlllssss!" Silver slurred.

Shadow and the girls joined the trio who then gave them their full attention.

"There you guys are," Knuckles said, "We were beginning to wonder."

"Don't drink too much, Knuckie," Rouge warned, "Remember what happened last time?"

Knuckles groaned as he nodded and put down his shot glass. Shadow looked over at Rouge.

"Enlighten me on what happened last time."

"Don't tell the story, Bat," Knuckles glared at her.

"Oh gee, if only I hadn't decided to tell it. So!"

"Gaaahhhh!"

"At my 18th birthday party back in January, the Babylon Rouges crashed it and Storm had a keg and cases of beer. So naturally, all the boys decided to do shots and Keg stands and whatnot. It was turning from a normal birthday gathering to a wild teen party. Knuckles and Silver got so drunk that night and they both decide to go swim laps in my pool with all of their clothes on. So they both end up swimming ten laps each and then tried to warm up by placing their bodies over the grill. And then Jet tried to flirt with me, saying I could do better than Knuckles. Knuckles came over, saw Jet try to kiss me, then he spun him around and punched him repeatedly in a drunken rage. He then panicked when he had to pee really bad so Silver told him to pee on Jet. So Knuckles took off his pants and underwear and peed on Jet in front of everyone. Then he fell asleep right there on the floor, half naked, and every so often, he was sprinkling pee everywhere in his sleep. Best birthday party ever."

Knuckles groaned loudly and hid his face behind his hands as the group laughed loud, tears coming to their eyes.

"There's the girls!"

They turned around and saw Sonic making their way to them, flashing a smile. He had black sunglasses on his head, was wearing a white tank top, striped blue and black swim trunks, and was holding a glass of Irish barley in his hand.

"Amy! You came!"

"Yeah, well, Blaze and the girls picked me up, so I had no choice."

"Haha, still though. I'm really glad you came! I wanted my best friend here!"

He laughed as he leaned in to hug her. Amy reluctantly gave in to the hug. The rest of the group held in their breath.

"Some girls were waiting on you Ames. They wanted to challenge you to a dance-off."

"Oh really? And where are they?"

Sonic pointed to the group of girls and Amy made her way towards them. He turned his attention back to the group.

"So you guys enjoying the party so far?"

"Yep!"

"Wild!"

"Totally!"

"Hmph."

Sonic looked over at Shadow, who looked disapprovingly back at him.

"Something wrong, Shads?"

"Nothing. Just...trying to figure out your game."

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "Shad, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Shadow shrugged and walked over to a corner that wasn't paid attention to by the party goers. Shadow leaned against the wall, arms crossed. Sonic shook his glass gently, swishing his drink back and forth before taking another sip.

"What do you want, Blue?"

"I need to talk to you about..."

"About?"

"Amy."

"And what good will it do you?"

"What are you playing at?"

"What are you talking about."

"You and Amy are so buddy buddy lately. You're always around her and chilling with her.

"Two things. One: I'm not 'buddy buddy' with anyone. I can only tolerate you guys to a certain degree. _She_ was the one who came to me as a male best friend figure. I'm only just going with the flow of things. Two: Why do _you_ care? What does it even matter? You're with that Squirrel Girl now, you cheating bastard."

Sonic looked appalled as he took a step back and glared at Shadow. "You-"

"That's right, Blue. I _know_. And so does Rouge. We could've told Amy by now, you know. But tonight is not the time and place."

Sonic glared at him. He the lashed out and got up in Shadow's face.

"You wouldn't _dare_, weakling."

"Try me," Shadow said barely above a whisper without any change in his face, "And you've got some nerve calling me a weakling, Blue."

He got up off of the wall and began to walk away. Sonic turned to face the black hedgehog's back.

"I was expecting you to fight me, but I guess you're too weak to do it right here right now. It's quite a shame too. I know that Maria didn't die to leave a weakling such as yourself to defend people."

He crossed the line. Shadow sprinted back over and began mercilessly pummeling Sonic to the ground. The party goers nearby drove the attention to the fighting hedgehogs. Even Amy came running over to break it up.

"Shadow! Shadow! Stop it!"

Yielding to Amy's voice, Shadow stopped the punching. He leaned down to Sonic's ear.

"Don't you _ever_ bring up Maria's name in vain ever again."

He got up to cheers and outcries from some of the partiers. Amy grabbed him as he continued to walk.

"What the hell, Shadow!"

He breathed hard. "I said I was going to beat the crap out of Blue, didn't I? Granted I didn't make the before graduation mark, but I still did it none the less. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to replenish my energy with a burger from the grill."

Amy giggled and shook her head as she let Shadow go. She made her way back to the minibar, but Knuckles and Rouge were missing.

"Where'd they go?"

"They snuck off somewhere," Blaze said.

"Knuckles is probably trying to bag Rouge," Silver smirked, avoiding Blaze's glare.

"Isn't Rouge a virgin?"

"Yep. So we'll hear her input in about an hour from now."

"Unless I walk in on them," Silver said with a sly look.

"Silver, don't you dare!"

Silver sheepishly laughed. "No promises."

Blaze smacked his arm causing Silver to yelp. Amy laughed as she turned around to walk back to the break dancing group. Her eyes were closed from laughing and she bumped into another person, knocking their drink out of their hands.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there-"

She opened her eyes and realized that she had actually bumped into Sally.

"Gaahh! Watch where you're going, Rose!"

"Oh. It's only you. Well I'm sorry anyways."

"You spilt punch all over my cute shirt! Are you always such a clumsy bitch?"

"Well maybe if you weren't standing behind me, your shirt would've been saved."

"God, no wonder Sonic left you for me. Can't look for shit!"

"Leave Sonic out of this. We broke up because of things that I couldn't fix, and then you just kinda snuck in like the desperate fuck you are."

"Well, I wouldn't say that, considering that Sonic and I have been a thing since January!"

At this point, a group had formed around them as people looked on in shock at the two females. Amy was completely taken aback and speechless.

"Wha...W-Wha...W-W-What are you talking about?"

"Open your eyes, Rose! You got played! Sonic was running behind your back with me for months! He wanted me!"

"No...N-No..."

Amy almost broke down right there as her eyes widened and tears threatened to fall. She was lying. She just had to be lying.

Sally looked victorious and allowed a smirk to overtake her face. "Oh, and by the way, I know you already know this, but he's also really good in bed."

That did it. Amy couldn't be in that room anymore. She spun around and ran out of the house. She didn't stop running until she got to the beach and collapsed into the sand in tears.

While the commotion was going on, Silver had snuck away and went up to the third story of the beach house where he knew there were hidden rooms. He was trying so hard to bust up Knuckles' and Rouge's 'alone session'. He crept along the wooden floors as he tried to find the room they would be in. He then heard moaning coming from the last room down the hall. Breathing calmly so that he wouldn't bust out laughing, Silver crept as he reached the door, which just happened to be cracked.

"Oh my God, you're sucking it good."

"Mmmm, well since I'm sucking it good, maybe I'll ride it good too."

"That doesn't sound like them," he whispered to himself. He slowly pushed open the door to peek inside. Indeed, it wasn't Knuckles and Rouge. It was actually Sonic and...wait a minute.

"Holy _shit_..."

* * *

Dalton's Cove had an extremely beautiful atmosphere at night. The waves crashing on shore help to add it. Unfortunately, Amy wasn't enjoying it. She sat on a beach towel while wrapped in another towel and stared at the water. She had stripped and went swimming for a bit and then sat down on the beach towel to clear her mind. She ignored the party goers that were also swimming, playing on sand, and even the music that could be faintly heard from the house. She watched the water crash on the shore as she tried to fully process what had went down.

"Pinky."

Amy slowly turned her head as she saw Shadow walking barefoot in her direction. His white button down shirt was unbuttoned and flying freely in the night wind as it revealed his bare torso. His black and red striped swim trunks were damp, implying that he himself had went for a swim not too long ago. He stopped right beside her towel.

"Hey.

"...Hi..."

"Is there room for one more on the towel?"

Amy shrugged before shifting over and letting Shadow sit down next to her. They sat in silence for a few moments longer.

"I heard about what happened with Squirrel Girl."

"Shadow, I'm so stupid."

"No, you're not."

"Look at me! Look at this! I'm such a fool!"

She pulled her legs up close to her body and rested her head against her knees. Her body began to shudder as she muffled her sobs into her legs.

"Sh-Shadow?"

"Yes?"

"Please be honest with me. W-Was the stuff that Sally saying t-t-true?"

Shadow sighed as he placed a hand on the small of her back and began to rub it in an up and down motion. "Unfortunately, it's true. After Blue broke up with you, Rouge and I figured some shit out, and we ended up piecing together that he was cheating on you. Now for how long it was going on, I'm not sure about. But Blue was playing you in whatever game he had going on."

Amy's body shuddered more as she sobbed harder. Shadow pulled her up and placed her head on his shoulder as he rested his head on hers, making gentle shushing noises as the river of tears fell from Amy's eyes. After sitting there in that position for about ten minutes, Amy's flow of tears stopped and reduced to sniffles. She sat up and looked at Shadow.

"Hey Shad?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why were you beating up Sonic earlier?"

He sighed and looked down at his lap. "He was calling me a weakling about how I won't punch him in front of the party idiots, and he was trying to call me out on how you and I were spending so much time together. And then he had the fucking _nerve_ to insult Maria."

"Why should _he_ care that you and I are spending time together?"

"Well, in all honestly, I wouldn't necessarily call it a _bad_ thing."

He sat up, then turned his head to look at her. His Crimson eyes met her Emerald ones and held the gaze. Quite suddenly, they were leaning towards each other as their eyes closed and lips puckered outwards. But right when they felt each other's breath on their mouths, they both backed out and began to chuckle.

"What are we doing, Pinky? We're both a mess."

"Haha obviously. We wouldn't be making a clear decision. I'm depressed over Sonic's infidelity and you're mad over the comment over Maria. It wasn't a conscious choice.

"It was the atmosphere. It's nice out tonight."

"It probably was the atmosphere."

They both got up and shook the sand off of them. Amy picked up the beach towel, shook it clean of sand, and then grabbed Shadow's arm as he led them back up to the beach house. Inside, the party was still going strong as the duo cut their way to the minibar. Rouge had returned but Knuckles was not in sight.

"Rouge! You're back!"

She only nodded; her face appeared flustered. Amy looked over at Blaze with eyes open. Blaze nodded with a smirk. Amy's mouth opened wide as she looked back at Rouge.

"I'm cutting straight to it," Shadow said, breaking the brief silence, "How was it?"

"Well, it started out a bit awkward, and got awkwarder, but it ended alright."

"You described it short and sweet. Alright."

Amy looked around and saw Sonic and Sally making out on the couch, tounges going down each other's throats. She shuddered at the sight. Shadow took notice of her.

"Don't worry about them, Pinky."

"It's hard not to notice a cheating bastard and his homewrecking slut."

They continued making out only to be interrupted by Jet and Wave, who each asked to dance. The duo appeared to have agreed because they got up and started to dance with them; Jet danced wildly with Sally and Sonic was getting grinded on by Wave. Just then, Silver descended down the stairs, but he looked extremely confused. He walked briskly back towards the minibar where his friends were. He paused briefly when he saw Sonic and Sally dancing with Jet and Wave, shook his head, and continued walking until he was back next to Blaze.

"There you are, Silver!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Where were you?" Tails asked.

Silver shook his head and looked at them. "Well, I snuck upstairs to the third story to try and break up Rouge and Knuckle's sex session, but I saw something and now I'm confused and need something cleared up."

"What?"

Silver looked over at Sonic again before turning back to the group. "I thought forreals that Sonic and Sally are dating?"

"Yeah, they are. Everyone knows that."

"Are you sure? I'm only asking because when I was trying to find Knuckles and Rouge, I ended up hearing some moaning coming from one of the rooms and it turns out that it was Sonic and Wave screwing like wild animals."

"WHAT!" The whole group yelled. They couldn't believe it; Sonic was an immature, cheating little boy.

"That does it," Amy muttered. She left the group and stormed over to where Sonic and Wave were dancing. She pushed Wave aside and punched Sonic with an uppercut jab, sending him to the floor.

"Amy!"

"You're nothing but a cheating bastard!"

Amy then turned and smacked the daylight out of Sally's face before taking Sally's drink and throwing it all over her.

"Ah! What the hell!"

"And just like how you and I know, Wave now knows how Sonic is in bed. Have fun getting played by your new boyfriend."

Amy threw the glass down, shattering it into tiny pieces. The party goers were at an uproar at this point. Amy ran over to Shadow, the tears threatening to fall from her face again. Shadow intercepted her as she fell into his arms and looked up at him.

"Get me out of here, please? I can't do this anymore."

"But of course."

They said goodbye to the group before taking off from the beach house. They sprinted across the beach front, disrupting the sand's placement, the night air blowing through their quills. They didn't stop running until they had reached Shadow's own car and hopped in. Shadow turned on the car, revved it a couple of times, and began pulling out.

"Where to, Pinky?"

"Doesn't matter. Anywhere but here."

Shadow nodded as he sped up out of the dirt road and back on the service road. He then jumped on the freeway and the duo took off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy laid in her bed with her headphones in her head, her Pandora station on Pink's station. It had been about three weeks since Sonic's wild graduation party, and she hadn't spoken to him since. Correction: She had been _ignoring _him since then. She didn't answer his texts, she ignored his calls, and didn't acknowledge him on any social media. She was still friends/followed him on said media, but she said nothing to him. She was so close to deleting him out of her life, but a part of her wanted to cling on. She didn't know what was causing her to hold on to him, but it annoyed her to a great extent.

To shake her head clear of all of Sonic's delusions, she jumped off her bed and decided to continue her packing for orientation and college in general. Orientation was in two days and was a five hour drive to NYU, not to mention that the orientation program itself was a three day-two night stay, so Amy had to pack accordingly. She took the headphones out of her phone, placing it on the speaker dock so that Pink's music could blast throughout the room.

_"__If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone, I'd stand up and punch them all out, cause they're all wrong, and I know better, still you said forever, and ever, who knew?"_

Amy looked through her drawers to pick out the underwear and undergarment choice to satisfy her two night say. Thoughts ran through her head. Would she meet new potential friends? Would people like her? As if the shift to New York wasn't enough. But she wasn't too worried about scenery; New York itself was more or less a bigger and better version of Station Square.

_"__Remember when we were such fools, and so convinced and just too cool, oh no, no no…"_

The music cut off as Amy's ringtone echoed through the speakers. She walked across the room to check who was calling and became instantly annoyed; the contact "Cheating Bastard" was blinking across the screen. She huffed. To answer or not to answer? That was the question. Sonic had been constantly calling her all the while; in fact, this was about the tenth call she had received from him that day and it wasn't even 4:00 yet. Going against every fiber of her being, she picked up the phone off the dock and answered.

"Hello?"

"Amy! You answered! You-You finally answered!"

"Yes now what do you want."

"Well I-I just wanted to talk, that's all."

"Blue, you have exactly one minute to explain yourself."

"Alright alright, hear me out. I-I-I really do want to apologize for my act. I was wrong and-"

"45 seconds."

"-and I had no clue what was over me. I was a childish bastard who deserves everything you have coming to me and-"

"40 seconds."

"Hold up, why are you rushing me?"

"Because your apology isn't appealing to me, and I'm expecting a call from Shadow very soon and you're blocking up the line."

"So you're rushing me off for _Shadow_?"

"Yes. Problem?"

"Yeah. Why do care about Shadow so much?"

"Why do you care about why I care about Shadow? Why do you care that I'm close with him? You have Sally now with Wave on the side. So why are you so caught up with me?"

"What do you mean I have Wave on the side? I never-"

"Silver caught you two fucking at your grad party. In my opinion, with a girl like Sally, I feel like you really could've done better with a sideline. Wave is a basic hoe. But that's just me."

"But wait a minute-"

"Goodbye, Sonic."

"Amy-"

She hung up the phone without a second thought. She had a feeling that Sonic would try to apologize to her and epically fail, not to mention in a not so subtle way either. So of course she had to rush him off. She actually wasn't expecting a call from Shadow; in fact, Shadow himself was at orientation all the way in California at Stanford University so he didn't have any time for her. Amy sighed as she realized that she didn't know how she would cope this fall with Shadow being all the way across the country. She sighed as she placed the phone back on the dock and continued packing for orientation.

_"__When someone said count your blessings now, 'fore they're long gone, I guess I just didn't know how, I was all wrong."_

Amy threw clothes to the beat of the song. Pink's words were fueling her. And the object of question was that damn Hedgehog.

"Get ahold of yourself, Rose," she uttered under her breath, "He has to be the least of your problems from now on."

_"__They knew better, still you said forever, and ever, who knew?"_

* * *

"Amy. Amy wake up."

"Mmph memem…"

"Amy."

"Mmmm huh?"

Mrs. Rose was gently shaking Amy as the latter struggled to wake up. She slowly sat up in the bed like a zombie, quills all disarrayed as she struggled to open her eyes and look at her mother. Mrs. Rose tried her best to keep from laughing as Amy appeared to be looking through her but not at her.

"Amy."

"Mmmm yeah mom?"

"Wakeup sweetie."

"W-Why?" she then yawned loudly. "Why am I waking up?"

"It's time to go to orientation."

"Oh, cool." And then quite suddenly, she threw herself back on the bed and curled into a ball under the sheets. She was asleep within seconds.

"Amy," Mrs. Rose laughed, "C'mon now honey!"

"Can we try again tomorrow?" Amy slurred from her pillow.

"Well considering we need to drive to orientation _today_, I don't think that there _is_ a tomorrow."

Amy seemed to have finally opened her eyes. "Oh wait, orientation is today?"

"Yes, Amy."

"Ohhhhh!"

Amy jumped out of bed and dipped into the shower. She lathered herself quickly with gel and scrubbed herself before getting out of the shower. She wrapped her body and head with two separate towels before going in front to the sink to brush her teeth. _We're probably now at a late start because of me,_ she thought as she furiously brushed her teeth, tasting blood as she didn't care that she poked her gums. She could always get the taste out later with water. She dashed out of the bathroom and went straight to her dresser to look for clothes. Mrs. Rose giggled as she got up off Amy's bed and made to leave the room.

"Daddy already put your stuff in the car. Breakfast is on the table, and we'll leave as soon as you're done."

_Great,_ Amy thought as she pulled up her underwear, _now the pressure's on _me_ to finish my breakfast._

Amy threw on a sports bra, followed by a plain white v-neck shirt, and black volleyball shorts from her volleyball days. After being somewhat decent, she spritzed on some perfume and dashed down the stairs to the kitchen. She climbed into the high chair at the kitchen island and not even two seconds before mother put a plate of her, Amy was wolfing down her meal. She finished the whole plate in thirty seconds—a new record for her. She threw the fork down, making a clinging noise against the plate, then threw her arms up in a victory pose.

"Done!"

"Wow Ames," her father chuckled as he picked up the plate from in front of her, "Fastest I've seen you finish!"

"Well I learned from the best," she smirked as she high-fived her dad.

"Well now that you're done, let's hit the road shall we? We got five hours ahead of us."

"Don't need to tell me twice, dad," Amy said as she slipped on her shoes, grabbed her headphones, and went into the car. Her parents soon followed suit and they got into the car. Mr. Rose started up the car, pulled out, and they were soon on their way to the Big Apple.

About an hour in, Mr. Rose had headphones in his ears and Mrs. Rose had hers in as well while she read a book. Amy was about to play her music as well, but her cellphone soon rang and she almost squealed with excitement when she saw the contact "Shaaaaddsss :)" blinking across the screen.

"Hello?"

"Pinky."

"Shadow, hi! How's orientation?"

"It's going pretty well actually. I assume that you're on your way to yours?"

"Uh-huh. Four hours to go."

"Poor thing. You'll be alright."

"Not so sure I'll be this fall, though. Why are you going to Stanford, Shadow? I won't have you."

"I know, I was thinking the same exact thing."

"Shadow, you're probably like the person I seriously need right now and we won't be together."

"I'm sorry, Pinky."

"Haha, It's okay."

"I'll make it up to you before you actually leave though."

"Shads, you don't have to."

"But I will though. Can't stop me."

"Okay, fiiiinneeee."

"I care a great deal about you, Pinky."

"It's 'cause I remind you of Maria, isn't it?"

"Well, that's only like 20% of the reason."

"Really?"

"The other 80% you'll have to figure out yourself."

"Gaahh why are you so complicated?" she then yawned loudly. "Man, I'm still tired."

"Then go back to sleep. Meanwhile, I must return to these dumb orientation festivities."

"Hmmm, okay," Amy said in a sleepy tone, "Love you, Shad."

"I know."

There was soon a click on the other line and he was gone. Amy put the phone beside her on the back seat, placed her head against the window, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_"__I never loved you."_

_"__You're pathetic."_

_"__You're clingy as fuck."_

_"__It's over, Amy! Don't you get it?"_

_"__Sally is way better than you."_

_"__Her sex game is way better than yours."_

_"__You're nothing compared to her, and you never will be."_

_Amy stood in darkness, Sonic's voice echoing around her. She turned around to see a hill in front of her, and on the hill was Sonic and Sally making out. They parted and they both looked at her. Sonic's face turned into a frown._

_"__You're nothing compared to her."_

_They both began laughing. Amy turned away from them and saw a door in front of her. She opened it and walked inside, only to find a bedroom. The bed was occupied with Sally and Sonic under the sheets; Sonic was on top. He turned to face Amy as he thrusted, and smirked as he thrusted harder to make Sally moan loudly. The tears fell from Amy's face as she made to yell, but there was no sound emitting from her mouth._

_"__Amy!"_

_Sonic's mouth made the word but it wasn't his voice. It was actually her father's voice cutting through the dream._

_"__Amy!"_

_The room began to dissolve and Amy suddenly felt herself falling through the darkness, faces of Sally and Sonic surrounding her as they laughed at her. She couldn't escape._

"Amy!"

"Huh?"

She jumped out of her sleep (thank God) to her mother looking directly back at her and her father looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"W-What's going on?"

"We're here, Sweetie," Mrs. Rose said calmly before turning back around.

"Look out the window, Ames," Mr. Rose said as he continued driving.

Amy did so, and her mouth dropped in complete awe. New York. Her home for the next four years. It was way more amazing than she could've ever imagined.


End file.
